The Dark Lord Returns
by FREDGiirrll
Summary: Ginny and Hermione go to find out if Voldemorts really back
1. Winter Greetings

Hermione Granger was a young wizard with lots of talent. At the moment she had a lot of things on her mind. It was Christmas Eve and she was so bored. Her parents had gone away to Paris for fun and asked if she would like to come along. She of course did not want to spoil their time and told them to go by themselves.

She was sitting at the window watching snow fall to the white ground. "Well I might as well go see someone since nobody is here." She said to herself. She suddenly jumped up. "I'll go visit the Weasley's I haven't see them in AGES!" She said excitedly. She didn't pack a thing; she knew that she could summon things she needed. She jumped into the old fashioned mustang her parents gave her when she turned 18. The car ride was long but a very easy drive.

She knew Harry would be there because that was his temporary home. She drove for about four hours straight before she pulled down the road that led to the Weasley's house. She turned down their driveway and parked near the forest. She made sure to stay out of the window light and creeps up to the dark door.

She raps on the door. "WHAT their here they're supposed to be here in five hours not now!!" Molly screams. Ginny grabs the door knob and jerks it wide open. "HERMIONE!" she almost shrieks with surprise. "Hermione she's here?" Molly asks with a surprised tone as she walks over to the door. "Oh it is Hermione! It's so good to see you again dear! We were just expecting everyone else in five hours, so it was a big shock when you rapped on the door. Boys get down here right now and see who's here!" Molly yells up the stairs. George comes bounding down the stairs followed bye, wait Fred?


	2. Pleasent Suprise

"Fred?" Hermione almost whispers. "Is that you?" George smiles widely. "Yeah. Its me. Not really dead anymore." Fred grins. "How on earth are you here though?" Hermione questions. "Oh long story I'll tell you later." Hes says with his eyes rolling. "Well tell us when they get here." The twins dash up the stairs.

"Who's coming?" Hermione turns and asks Ginny. "Oh, right you don't know yet! Well dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron and Harry are coming home at ten tonight. They were in Washington." Ginny says excitedly. "Oh wow." Hermione says shocked. "Nobody tells me anything anymore. Why didn't the twins go with them?"

"Oh, they would have to share a tent with Ron and Harry and Percy is being a know it all." Ginny shrugs. "Hey Gin, Gin were's the cookbook?" Molly asks from the other side of the kitchen. "On the table mom...wait I'll go get it. Where'd it go?" At that same time Fred came bounding down the stairs.

"Hmmmm you seem to have lost your cookbook I wonder were it went." Fred said with an evil grin on his face. "What did you do with it?" Ginny says glaring at Fred. "Me why do you always blame it on me? I could be George for all you know or...or a long lost death eater!!" Fred retorts. "How could you be a death eater? Voldemort hated us remember we are WEASLEYS get it? W-E-A-S-L-E-Y-S!!!" Ginny almost yells in Fred's face.

"I could be a double crosser DUH!" Fred snaps at her as George walks down the stairs. "Don't you mean we could be double crossers Fred?" George laughs. "But still Fred,VOLDEMORT HATED US WEASLEYS WHEN HE WAS ALIVE REMEMBER?" Ginny yells. "Well don't you feel so lade da da!!!!!!!" George yells. "Come on Fred lets go." George and Fred start to march up the stairs but George drops the cookbook on the way up.

"Don't you burn those nice shirts i bought for you for Christmas!!" Molly yells up the stairs. "Thanks for the idea mom!!!" George yells back down the stairs. " Don't you make me come up there!!" She screams back in furry. grabs the cookbook off the ground and gets back to cooking."Come on lets go to my room." Ginny says ushering Hermione up the stairs. "Fred and George are really mad at me and mum, they say we are controling them." Ginny finally says when they get to her room. "Well now we wait for everybody to get home."


	3. Home Sweet Home

The girls played games and talked for a very long time before they actully thought about going down to get some food. When they got down to the kitchen they found Fred and George being forced to clean the dishs and set the table. "But mom why can't Ginny do it?" Fred complains. "What would Hermione do?" Molly says glaring at George as he enchanted one of the plates he was cleaning. "She could hang with us, we're a lovely bunch mom." Fred says grinning widley. "You why would she want to hang with you?" Ginny says as she walks into the room.

"Like i said we're a lovely bunch." Fred growls through his teeth as he turns to . "Mom! We aren't women we're the men!" George turns his attention to Ginny. "And the men don't need to do the womens work when there are women here! The women are supposed to do the cleaning and the baking and so forth..." George marchs half way up the stairs until Ginny started to speak again.

"Fred." Ginny says in a childish tone."What are the men supposed to do?" Ginny starts to smirk as George's eyes grow wide with hateful anger.

Fred glares at her. "Other important things you "children" don't need to know."He fires. "Come on George this is women work." The twins march up the stairs.

"Why do they have to be such pains at times? Girls since the "young men" can't do this work will you two help me?" Molly asks hopefully. "Yeah mom." Ginny answers. It was a very long and boring night for the most part except for the strange snorting nosies coming from Fred and George's room. The time ticked by slowly until everyone was about to arrive in twenty minutes.

Molly was pacing back and forth non stop until she heard six voices outside the door yell "Suprise!". "Their here!"she whispers happily as she runs to open the door. She swings it open and nobodys there. "Where on Earth did i hear the noise!!" she yells out into the darkness.

At that same moment Fred and George came bounding down the stairs. "Did she freak?" Fred asks Ginny in a excited voice. "I mean it was supposed-ummm... hi mom. Are you OK?" Molly glares at the twins. George stares back not taking his eyes off her and dashs up the stairs as Fred vanishs from sight.

"You litte cockroachs!!!"Molly yells. "Wait till your father gets home-Arthur!! She says hugging him as they all walk in. "How was America?" She asks gasping.

It was gorgeous mom." Ron replies from behind .

"My baby boy!!!" She shrieks.

"Yeah mom I'm back." Ron laughs. Harry walks in and hugs Ginny.

"Fred, George get down here and see your brothers and father!!!!" Molly yells up the stairs.

"No you called us little cockroachs!!!" Fred yells back. Hermione and Ginny laugh.

"Hermione?" Harry asked suprised. "You came to visit! I'm so happy to see you again!!" Hermione hugs Harry and smiles. "Oh wait I know someone who will be so suprised to see you!" Harry laughs. "Oi!!! Ron!!! Come over here!" Ron turns and walks over to Harry not seeing Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Look who's here for Christmas!" Harry says pointing at Hermione. Ron gasps as he sees Hermione.

"What are you doing here? Its Chritmas Eve!!" He asked hugging her. "Don't you think your family will want you there instead of here?" Hermione laughs.

"No their in Paris and i didn't want to go with them!" She smiles. "Besides I haven't seen you guys in forever!!"

"Dinners served!!" The Molly calls over the nosie. Fred and George come bounding down the stairs. They all sit down at the large table. Hermione sits in between the twins. Dinner was about a half an hour. They all went to bed around twelve AM. "Hermione dear, you will have to sleep in Rons room with the boys. Since there isn't anyroom in Ginnys room since everybodys at home that OK?" Molly asks.

"Yes thats fine with me." Hermione answers smiling. Hermione, Ron and Harry all head off to bed together. Harry and Ron talked about America until it was two AM.

"And i swear i saw Voldemort about five times in my sleep every night." Harry says yawning.

"What?" Hermione says sitting bolt right up. "You saw Voldemort? But he's dead!" Ron turns the lamp on next to his bed.

"Hermione its not that bad. Its just probably a flashback. She glares at him.

"Still, it could be important or it could mean something. Did you wake up after you saw him, do you know what time you saw him?" Hermione questions.

"I was probably day dreaming Hermione." Harry yawns. "Can we go the sleep now? I'm really, really sleepy."

"Fine. But i won't be at peace until you stop seeing him." Hermione says closing her eyes. All was quiet the rest of the night except for Rons loud snoring. Hermione was in a very deep sleep when out of the blue she was awoken by a Freds angry vocie and by his mothers lound yelling.


	4. Christmas Time

"But Ginny can do it!!! Hermione and Ginny aren't hanging out 'cause Hermione's with Ron and Harry!!!" Fred yells as Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in the kitchen.

"No, Ginny's doing something else for me!! Oh, Merry Christmas kids!!" Molly says calmly as they walk in.

"Where's George, Fred?" Ron asked suprised at not seeing both the twins.

"Oh mom's made poisonous soup made him sick, so George and I couldn't have fun on Christmas." Fred fake sighs.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione says as Ginny walks in.

"Oh hi everybody. Mom I finished cleaning the twins room. That medicine put George right to sleep. Oh oops sorry mom!!!!" Ginny gasps as she see's Fred gaping at her.

"You give her the fun job!! She's probably infected the room!!! And I have to do kitchen work while she cleans MY room??" Fred yells.

"Well i want George to get some sleep." Molly answers avoiding his eyes.

"Well now that Ginnys here I'm gone, tell me when the party starts!" Fred calls over his shoulder as he walks up the stairs.

"Gosh. Mom does this mean that I have to do this work too?" Ginny groans.

"Can you?" Molly asks, eyes pleading.

"Fine." Ginny says rolling her eyes.

"Gosh Hermione why the serious face?" Ron says glancing at Hermione.

"Oh nothing really just that Harry was having weird dreams in Washington." Hermione says as she catchs Ginny's eyes. Ginny glances from Harry to Hermione. Molly did not seem to hear and kept going about her cooking. Ron looks at Hermione with the "blow our cover will you?" look. Harry looked down at the floor to avoid Ginny's peircing gaze.

"Why don't you kids go to the family room, everyone will be there soon." Molly says breaking the silence.

"That is a good idea." Hermione says agreeing. Ginny and Hermione walk out folllowed by Ron and Harry. Fred and George already had got to the family room and were crouching ober George's sick bed.

"What's the next scheme you two are planning?"laughs Hermione.

"Nothing in particular." Fred smiles brightly. Hermione smiles.

"How are things going at work?" Hermione asks Arthur.

"Well they are still cleaning up Hogwarts from the battle and everyones still in a up roar!" Arthur replies. "And of course we all got a big suprise when Fred came home. We all thought he had died, ever since his heart had stopped beating, but apparently he didn't die and he pulled through." Arthur smiled.

"And now they don't like me and are treating me like a--never mind Ginny's in the room." Fred says grinning.

"Your right Ginny is in the room and it was a naughty word." Molly scolds as she walks in the room.

"What?!?! I didn't do a thing!! Lalala. Just minding my own business and you acuse me of nothing!!" Fred sarcasticly gasps.

"Haha. Very funny." Molly says in a grumpy mood.

"I know very funny right?" Fred says grinning widely.

"Well now lets not be to bright and cheery this morning dear!! Lets open the gifts since we don't have anything better to do. Lets say we open a few and save the rest for tonight." Arthur says in a bright mood.

"Oh all right. Oh this one's for you George." Molly says handing a box to George. "And the other is for you, Fred." Both of the twins shake the box and rip the wrapping off.

"Oh mom, another sweater! We really weren't expecting this!!" George says with a very sarcastic mood.

"Why does mine have a gold F on it?" Fred says with a weird face.

"I thought you were dead so I made it special." Molly says looking down.

"Oh gosh mom thanks. But why would you have made a dead person a sweater anyways?" Fred says with a confused frown.

"I don't know i guess I wanted you to be here this Christmas." Molly says as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Mom." Fred says. "Its OK I'm here now. And I'm already a butt to you people again." Fred says with a evil grin.

"Yeah a big meany butt." Ginny giggles.

"Shut up Ginny." Fred shoots back.

"Well moving on. These are for Hermione and Harry." says grabbing two presents.

(OK, kinda boring right now so I'll tell you some what happened real quick. Hermione got a sweater and a necklace made out of silver and she started crying. Harry got some broomstick book marks that he really liked and Ron got some chocoalte and a sweater that made him really happy. Charlie and Percy got a sweater and Molly said she sent Bill's to his house.)

Ginny started crying at the site of her silver jewelry box. "Why? Why do you spend so much on me?" Ginny says through her tears.

"Because your daddys little git- I mean girl." Fred says smiling widely. Molly glares at him.

End of chapter 4.

Ta ta for now!!!

Kinda fun and boring but its my fav so far!!


	5. Ginnys UnHelpful Hands

"Where did Ginny and Harry go?" Hermione says irritated.

"Who knows and who cares?" Ron says stuffing his face with food. Hermione rolls her eyes at him.

"Don't you think its a bit likely that Harry is snogging your sister again?" Hermione says harrased. "Ron would you stop stuffing your face and pay attention to what i'm saying to you!" Hermione says her voice raised. All the Weasley's glance at them and contiue eating their breakfast.

"OK all right! What do you want to do go looking for them? I really don't want to see them kiss ever again!" Ron says grumply.

"What is someone wishing they were snogging a girl at the momment instead of sitting here with one of there best friends?"

"Fine!! You win! We will figrue out what they are doing! But..." Ron says smirking.

"But what?" Hermione says pursing her lips.

"Someone has to kiss me afterwards. And I'm not saying it has to be you!" Ron says with a evil grin.

"Ron," Hermione pulls his face an inch for hers. "I'm not an idiot i'm the only girl that you can kiss all the other girls are part of your family!" Hermione releases him and walks towards stairs beckoning Ron to follow.

"Guess this must be your lucky day." Ron says grinning widely as he follows her up the stairs.

**************************************************

Harry and Ginny

Ginny held him tightly arms kissing him like mad and totally wreaking his hair with her hands so they were kinda having a make-out wresl sesion. She finally surfaced. "Now since we've got that out of the way tell me, what about these dreams?"

"Nothing just because i've seen him again doesn't mean he's back!"

"Oh, don't you pick that tone with me! I'm telling dad or Lupin or somebody! Its not normal and it must be reported and don't try to stop me and... kisses won't stop me from telling the order!! Oh hi Ron, hi Hermione. I was just telling Harry that you and I, Hermione will be telling the Order about his dreams!"

"OH I'm soooo glad to hear it!" Hermione says cheerfully.

"Thanks girls real helpful." Harry says annoyed.

"So Hermione shall we?" Ron says looking smug.

"Oh yay! I almost forgot the deal we had..." Hermione says with a gross face on. Ron drags Hermione from the room as she mouths to Ginny "Help me!".

Kinda gross i know but you know that Ron and Hermione get married and so do Ginny and Harry... hey don't blame me.


End file.
